A Special Relationship
by WritingTrash
Summary: A collection of AmericaxNyo!England stories. Multiple AUs.
1. Somewhere Definitely Different

**Alright. Alright. I know I've got a problem, but I love them. I'm sorry.**

 **Actually, I'm not.**

 **So I decided instead of having a new story for each one of these stupid one-shots, why don't I just put them all in one story. Schedule for this won't be constant. Basically, when I finish a one-shot I'll post it. If anyone has any AUs or ideas, feel free to PM me, but there's no promises that it will be written or completed. You didn't ask for it, but here you go.**

 **This is based on that prompt where on New Years Eve, if you or your soulmate was twenty-one years old then you'd switch bodies for a day. It's really long, but I thought it would be a good start to this series of one-shots. Other updates will definitely not be as long as this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Alice rolled over in her bed, grabbing the covers and curling up. It was far too early to wake up after staying up until midnight the previous night. The sun was shining lazily in her eyes and she became aware of the faint smell of chocolate, coffee, and a cologne she didn't ever remember smelling before.

Abandoning the idea of returning to sleep eventually, she opened her eyes. What she saw was not her bedroom, nor her living room if she had ended up crashing on the couch after getting home so late. The Brit couldn't remember exactly what happened after she got home, but she had gotten home. But now she wasn't even in her flat. Alice blinked the sleep from her eyes and squinted, looking around the unfamiliar room in confusion.

The walls were a navy blue and a shelf stood against the wall by the window, full of books and little knickknacks, like a model spaceship and planet paperweights. The bed was a king and covered in a red duvet and sheets. The pillows were fluffy and numerous, with red and white starred pillowcases.

There were a few framed posters also decorating the walls, one of an older superhero movie, another of the classic Star Wars. A medium sized flat screen TV and a video game console sat on a table across from the bed, the table having cabinets full of DVDs and video games. A dresser was on another wall, full of pictures Alice couldn't make out. Three doors were also on the walls. One was half open, showing a bathroom while the others remained closed.

How could she have forgotten?

She had turned twenty-one in April, earilier this year. That meant that she'd finally meet her soulmate. Well, not meet them.

The New Years Eve of the year that someone turned twenty-one, that person would switch bodies with their soulmate the next day, spending the first day of the new year in their soulmate's body. Only one of them had to be twenty-one for it to happen, and the switch only happened once, when the first one turned twenty-one. Alice had completely forgotten, busy celebrating with her family last night and passing out when she had gotten home to her own flat in the early hours of the morning.

Alice sat up more and looked back to her own body, that most definitely was not her body. Her hands were bigger and her fingers longer. There was a lack of blond waves falling down her shoulders. Her skin was tanner and her body was definitely larger, taller or more muscular or something. The Brit was pretty sure she was a she anymore as well.

The previous blond climbed out of bed, thankful her soulmate wasn't one of those who slept nude. That would make this whole situation even more awkward. She stumbled into the bathroom, not used to being this tall either.

Alice hit the wall a few times searching for the light switch, finally finding it and the lights flickering on. She was met in the mirror with a man she had never seen before.

He was awfully handsome she easily decided. His, or her, hair was messy from sleep and more of a golden blond color than her own lighter blond. His eyes were the most important feature, the most beautiful shade of blue Alice had ever seen.

So this was her soulmate.

The blond had to admit, the whole being in his body was strange. Everything felt different as she wandered around the bedroom, trying to find some indication of who she was now. Alice didn't want to change her clothes or look at anything, it all felt like an invasion of privacy. She wanted to know him, not be him. Alice stopped in front of the window.

Skyscrapers reached for the sky as a million little people wandered around. Cars of every color, especially the bright taxi yellow, lined up at every cross walk while lights blinked red and green. Blots of small trees dotted the sidewalks while the people walked and ran and laughed and talked. New York City, so easily recognizable now that she stood in the middle of it.

She had never been in a place with so many people. The blond had grown up a few towns outside of London, but even London, with just as many people, didn't seem like it was the same as this. The atmosphere, the people, the buildings, it was all unfamiliar. They were cities of completely different breeds.

Alice had never been to America before. She hadn't even left Europe in her lifetime. The farthest she had ventured from home was a summer in France when she was eleven. Europe didn't seem as loud as the city she stood in now. It was not as new as here.

An upbeat song began to play suddenly behind her, some American pop song she hadn't heard. The Brit pulled herself away from the window and found a phone sitting on the nightstand, by an alarm clock and a pair of glasses. The screen glowed as the music played, announcing a call from someone named Maddie.

The blond hesitated before answering, pausing after she put it on speaker. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know who this was. Was it her soulmate's girlfriend? Or maybe just friend? Someone he wished was his soulmate instead of her. Was he wishing he had woken up in Maddie's body instead of hers?

"Alfred? You there?" A woman asked. She was soft spoken, but obviously comfortable with talking with him.

His name was Alfred.

Alice swallowed and cleared her throat. "Uh- This isn't Alfred." Her voice sounded foreign, deeper. She still retained her accent, but he probably had an American one. How did this voice sound with an American accent?

There was a quick silence. "Then who is this?"

"Alice. I'm, uh, Alfred's soulmate." More silence from her.

"Seriously?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"Oh wow, I'm coming over, just wait twenty minutes." Maddie exclaimed, then the call hung up. Alice frowned at the phone. She didn't even ask for her name.

Twenty minutes later, Alice had found a few things around the flat, finally exploring outside the bedroom. It was a fairly large apartment for someone who was at the most twenty-one. Her flat was definitely not this nice. She felt a little self conscious about her place now that she had seen his.

It had a large open kitchen and living room, along with a whole wall being glass to show a whole skyline of the city. There was another bedroom and bathroom that seemed to just serve as a guest room. Alice guessed this was some kind of penthouse. He had to have some money to get a place this size in New York City.

She found a New York drivers license and an ID for Columbia University in a wallet on the kitchen counter with a pair of keys. His name was Alfred Foster Jones and he turned twenty-one this July 4th, making her the older of the two. He was 6'2" and had blue eyes, which she had already figured. His picture was nice as well, he had a big smile that Alice was pretty sure she couldn't replicate, even in his body.

There was a knock at the door as the Brit examined some photos on the walls and tables. A few were with a girl who looked a lot like Alfred, maybe a sister, and some including an older couple, probably his parents. A few other people around their age made unexciting appearances.

Alice left the pictures and peeked through the fish-eye lens, finding it much easier to do with her newfound height. The same girl who resembled Alfred stood there. Alice opened the door. Her similarly golden colored hair was in low messy pigtails and she wore a sweatshirt and jeans. She looked like she had thrown on the nearest thing and rushed right over.

"Uh, hi." She said, smiling timidly. "I'm Madeline, we talked on the phone." She held out her hand. Maddie must be short for Madeline.

"Hi." Alice shook her hand awkwardly.

"You're Al's soulmate?" Maddie smiled a little wider as Alice nodded. "I was wondering if you guys would ever switch. Mind if I come in? This is so crazy." She murmured the last part.

Alice opened the door wider and shut it as Madeline came in. She set her phone and clutch on the counter near Alfred's keys. "So, um, who are you? To Alfred?" Alice finally asked.

"Oh! I'm his sister. Twin sister, actually. Sorry, I should've said that before." Maddie answered. She walked in the kitchen and looked around. "Are you British? Your accent is different."

"English, but essentially, yes."

"What's your name?"

"Alice Kirkland."

"Oh, cool." Maddie paused for a minute. "Sorry, it's just really weird to hear my brother talk with a British- sorry, English accent. You want breakfast, since I'm here? I'm sure you've got questions about Alfred."

"Sure." Alice sat at the bar as Maddie easily moved around the kitchen. She clearly knew her way around.

As her soulmate's sister made pancakes, it became a little easier to chat. Alice told her about herself, where she was from, her own family, how strange this whole switch thing was. In turn, Madeline filled in the details about Alfred that snooping about his apartment wouldn't tell her.

He was a good guy, she said, kind of loud and a little obnoxious at times, but overall a good person. He was smart even though it wasn't obvious. Then also, their father was CEO of a large company, explaining the big flat.

Maddie had already switched with her own soulmate last New Years Eve, so she could somewhat relate to Alice's current situation. At least both Alice and Alfred spoke English, Maddie's soulmate was from Germany and spoke only German when they switched.

She stayed into the early afternoon, answering questions and trying to help in any way she could. Alice could tell that they would get along well in the future.

Eventually around 4:00, Maddie had to leave. "I'd recommend writing Al a note when he wakes up, he'll probably do the same for you with his number and stuff. I'm sure you'd like to actually meet him instead of just his body." They both laughed at that.

After Maddie left, Alice spent the remainder of her time reading through some of his books. He had science books and textbooks, comic books, sci-fi novels among many. He was a bit of a nerd, Alice found. Some of the textbooks had notes in messy handwriting she had to guess was his.

It was so strange to see everything about him, but he still wasn't here. Like Alfred was a ghost and she was here to put together all the pieces of his life. How strange it would be to finally meet him in person, see the man who put all these things in the same room, who wrote the notes and played these video games.

Alice wasn't sure how it would work out. With him living a nice life here, he wouldn't want to just pick up and move just for her. Alice wasn't sure if she would be able to, given her situation with her university. She can't just drop out to move to America, which she would if she was able.

It grew dark and Alice barely noticed until lights caught her eyes. She quickly abandoned the notes she had just been reading.

New York City glowed in the dark. Lights of every color dotted every building while the night sky shined its own lights. The millions of people were all there hidden in the dark, but Alice couldn't tell even one of them.

Alice loved England and her little city she grew up in, but she was pretty sure she would give that up for this one. She'd give that up to be here in New York with Alfred. Whoever he really was.

She couldn't wait to meet him, instead of his ghost, lingering in these notes and photos. See him outside of a mirror. Feel him with her own skin.

The Brit decided it was time for bed after she stared at the city for just a little longer. She found a pen among a notebook full of drawings of stars and cosmos and tore out an empty page.

 _Dear Alfred,_

 _My name is Alice Kirkland, I'm your soulmate. I obviously spent the last day in your body, which was strange in itself, but I can tell you the details when we are in our correct places. You've got a nice flat (and appearance)._

 _I met your sister as well, she's lovely. She told me a little about you, but I would've rather hear it from you. I suppose I'll get to know all the real details when we meet._

 _I look forward to meeting you, really. I can't really express the feeling on paper, but I know that meeting you will be so much better than this whole switch situation. I didn't have any expectations for my soulmate, but if I did, I think they would be you._

 _Anyway, I'm being stupid. You know where I live now, call me when you wake up and we can figure how we can actually meet._

 _Truly,_

 _Alice_

She scribbled her number under the cursive of her letter and skimmed it quickly. It was incredibly sappy and stupid and if it were going to anyone else, Alice would have never written something like it. But going to Alfred, it seemed right. She'd probably be embarrassed later, but Alice decided to leave it.

The Brit left it on the nightstand and fell asleep not long after, the city lights twinkled goodbye, for now.

 _Dear Alice,_

 _You're so beautiful! Sorry, I should've started with something else, but it's the truth. I never imagined I'd have a soulmate so pretty._

 _Anyways, my name is Alfred F. Jones, and I'm your soulmate. This whole body switch thing is so weird._

 _I'd rather tell you all about this in person, so you have to call me as soon as you wake up in the right body. I can wait to talk to you! Your mother called me and she talked for a while all about you. You sound so amazing, I can't wait to meet you._

 _Maybe I'm being dumb, but I feel like I've got the best soulmate in the world. I guess that's what makes us soulmates. I can't wait to meet you and talk and spend time with you and actually get to know you. It'll be so weird to actually meet you instead of just being stuck in your body._

 _Well, it's getting late, so I better wrap this up. Call me! I can't wait to meet you!_

 _Sincerely, Alfred_

"Flight from New York City to London has landed at Gate 28." The announcement pulled Alice away from the letter.

She glanced at the wall, seeing the correct gate number painted. Alfred had texted her his plane's information already. She decided she should put the letter away and instead start looking for who wrote it.

It had been a little over three months since she woke up to that letter. They had finally been able to plan a time for Alfred to visit her. He was even trying to figure out if he could finish university abroad with her in England. Though they had called and texted and video chatted, this would be the first time she would ever meet him in person. This was the first time she would really meet her soulmate, instead of just being stuck in his body.

Another few announcements were made before people started exiting the gate. The Americans were a little painfully obvious compared to the Brits returning home. Alice stood and neared the gate as more people began to exit, looking for someone she had only seen in pictures and mirrors.

A few minutes later, Alice could swear she saw a tall golden blond, but they had disappeared in the crowd. When they didn't surface immediately and the crowds from the plane began to diminish, she began to panic. What if he had seen her and decided to leave? What if he never made here at all?

She began to turn around in the crowd, searching the faces for one she knew. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. The Brit jumped and swirled around, looking up to meet a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

They both stood there momentarily with a surprised look. It almost didn't seem real that he was right there. Her soulmate was standing right there and he was real and she was in the right body to top it all off.

"Alice." He finally breathed, breaking into his classic smile. "Oh my- Alice!" He cried, beaming. There was something about hearing that voice with that accent without phones or speakers changing anything. To hear him and see him; it was amazing.

Alice laughed, smiling bigger than she had in a while. Since that first phone call. "Alfred!"

Without anymore words, Alfred pulled her closer in a tight hug. He rested his head on hers and sighed softly, blissfully. Alice hugged him back just as tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"You're even better in person." He murmured in her hair. No doubt people were staring, but Alice couldn't see them buried in his sweatshirt. She didn't care about them anyway. Let them stare, this was her soulmate. "And in my own body."

"So are you." Alice returned softly. Alfred eventually pulled away and they still lingered in each other's arms, taking in the other's face. "Bloody hell." She muttered.

The American laughed. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure I want to kiss you."

"Then do it." And she did. She finally kissed her soulmate in the middle of an airport and it was the best kiss she had ever had.

When they broke apart, Alfred grinned. "What's that look for?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure I love you."

Alice blushed but smiled as well. "I love you, too."


	2. Elementry Summers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Alice never thought a treehouse, of all places, would be her favorite place. It was her favorite place to go, especially when she needed to forget the world and pretend it was just an elementary summer. Before things changed,

It was a well built house, balanced in an oak tree, five minutes from her back door. It was the home of her childhood, spending every afternoon after school there, playing, laughing, talking, anything. She lived more in that treehouse in the summers than her actual home.

It was still her favorite place now, even though she couldn't stand up straight anymore without hitting her head. The wood was beginning fade with the weather, a warm grey now, rather than the bright oak it had once been. So yellow that it stood out in the tall woods. The posters tacked up on the wall were old and tearing, depicting old movies with about twenty remakes by now. A few had left with a storm, only leaving thumbtacks in it's wake.

It was still her favorite place, but not because it was isolated or nice or pretty or fun anymore. It wasn't any of that now, but it held memories nowhere else could replicate. The summer afternoons, just lying on the floor and listening to the pitter-patter of the rain and the ever constant talking of her best friend. The ends of the school days, lying on her stomach and watching him solve math problems with an ease she wouldn't ever know. When they were reading the boring assigned books and leaning against the wall while he depicted the most dramatic version of the words and somehow made it exciting. He had a knack for that.

Now she laid there on the ground, because she was too big and too old to be in this rotting treehouse anymore. Alice stared up at the ceiling that had an old poster of the stars, the words fading and falling down to meet her. She remembered the days when she had him to fill the silence of the trees for her, pointing at the sky they couldn't see and telling the newest fact he read that day. She laid there because she didn't have anything else anymore, just an old fading treehouse and some memories. Memories of a boy she loves.

"Can I come in?" A voice accompanied a knock on a wall. They didn't have a door. They didn't need one.

Alice glanced over, even though she easily knew who it was. That voice was deeper than it used to be, that voice didn't belong in this treehouse either. Neither of them did anymore. "Sure. It's your treehouse."

He climbed inside and sat quietly. Another moment of silence came with his arrival. Alice directed her attention back to the little white dots that were pretending they were stars. All they were were fading dots in a dying tree house. They weren't special. Neither was she. Maybe he had made her think she was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that they were saying all that stuff to you, I swear." He said finally.

"It's not like any of it wasn't true." Alice murmured, but the words easily got trapped in the little wooden house. She sat up and brushed her hair from her face.

"Why didn't they ever say anything around me though? I didn't even know!"

Alice snorted. For him to be so smart, he was awfully stupid sometimes. "Because they still wanted you."

He faltered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It mean that you're Alfred F. Jones! You're on the football team and the baseball team and you've got twenty girls who have crushes on you at all times and you're smart and you're funny and you're popular! And I'm-" Alice hesitated at his despairing expression. "I'm just an old friend you've kept around for too long."

"Alice-"

"Don't lie, it's true. I know you're just too nice to-"

His lips on hers caused her to freeze. The words were lost on her tongue as she found it hard to focus on anything but Alfred. His arms on either side of her, his face so much closer now, his soft kiss. She stopped for a second before shutting her eyes and kissing him back. Alice hadn't ever kissed anyone before.

She wasn't sure how long they had been like that. Time had been going fast and slow and had stopped all at once. Alfred pulled away from her, just barely. His nose almost touched hers, his eyes had gold in them that she hadn't ever noticed before. Gold like the stars he was so obsessed with. He had left his glasses somewhere in between.

"You're not just an old friend." He began softly but sternly, his hand found hers. "You're more than that."

Alice couldn't find the words to convey what she wanted to say. What was she supposed to say when her childhood best friend just kissed her like that? What was she supposed to say when she just wanted him to keep kissing her like that?

"I'll drop them all if you want, I don't even care about them, I never even wanted them, but that summer, you told me I should make more friends. I didn't want anyone other than you." Alfred continued, a little faster, a little more frantically. Her lack of response was scaring him.

"How- How long have you-"

"Two years." He answered before she could finish. "I've kinda had a major crush on you since sophomore year." Alfred blushed more now.

Alice felt her own face heat. "They say crushes only last for four months."

They both were silent and red for a long few minutes.

"Me, too." Alice finally said, realizing she hadn't responded with her own feelings. "I've fancied you for a while now, too. I just always thought you'd never be interested in me."

"Seriously?" Alfred laughed, beaming. "You're the only person I've ever been interested in!"

She grinned and began to laugh eventually too. "God, we're so stupid." Alice rested her head back on the wall and sighed. "We could have been together this whole time."

"Yeah, we could've." Alfred smiled softer and sighed. He laid on the floor where she had been not too long ago, lazily crossing his arms. She watched his eyes cross the old posters and the stars on the ceiling. "You know, what I read today?" He glanced at her, nearly smirking.

Alice smiled, feeling the familiarity of it. That simple phrase that made her forget she was in high school and too old for this treehouse. Suddenly they were children again with big smilies and big dreams and it was only the two of them.

"What?"

"There's 88 constellations out there."

"I think you've told me that one before."

"Yeah, I gotta start reading more space facts for you, we fell out of the habit."

She scoffed but laid next to him, she could feel his shirt brushing against hers. "You should get a new poster."

"Only if you say you'll be my girlfriend." Alice flushed again, glancing over at him, smiling shyly.

"Fine, I guess, but only because you need to redecorate this place."

He laughed, turning over to see her more. "I dunno, I think this place is pretty perfect just the way it is."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." They both beamed as he did.

That old treehouse had too many creaks and yellowing posters and dots pretending to be stars now, but it had enough memories for a lifetime.


	3. One Step Forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well what'd do you wanna do, just leave her by herself?"

America glanced over at England, scolding a man in a poster to have better posture. He looked back at Prussia. "I don't even know where her hotel is."

"Well, Ludwig is gonna kill my awesome ass for being out so late, Francis already left-"

"And I've got Lovi waiting for me." Spain added. The two Europeans both looked back at him.

"That leaves you. You're still sober, too." Spain nodded in agreement a little too much. America knew he shouldn't have agreed to come with them. They were in his country, so he couldn't even drink. He had thought he could do with some socializing, but he just turned into the designated driver and babysitter. But then again, if he wasn't here, who would take care of England? There was no way he'd allow her to go with France or Prussia, even if they weren't drunk.

The American sighed. "I still don't know where her hotel is."

"Just take her back to your place, we don't have any meetings tomorrow anyway so we don't have to get up early." The Spanish nation answered.

"Ja, ja, it'll be fine! Bye!" Prussia was already walking away, tripping on the uneven sidewalk before continuing on his way. Spain smiled and followed, wishing him good luck and goodbye and leaving America standing alone outside the bar. Well, England was still there. He smell the alcohol from there.

"Alice?" He asked, approaching the Brit who was humming to herself. "Hey, you wanna go home now?"

She looked at him and beamed. "Oh, sure!" England walked over to him and took his hand, then leaning on him.

America couldn't help to blush at the sudden closeness, but he just sighed and started walking back toward his apartment. England continued to hold onto him, humming some version of God Save The Queen. This was good, he just hoped he could get her to bed before the other stage of drunk England set in.

There were two ways England acted when she was drunk. One was this, happy and bubbly. It was always a nice change from the angry Brit he knew. America liked seeing her smile like this, but he wished she smiled more when she was sober. The other way was depressed England. Sometime she'd skip over the first one and just go straight into sad, drunk England. She always happened to be sad about him, slumped on the counter and mourning him like he was dead. Sometimes she cried and that was what really broke America's heart.

Right now she was still happy, the smell of rum or maybe whiskey still clinging to her as she swung their hands. Humming to her heart's content and leaning into him as he led her through the city streets. Suddenly, England let out a yelp as she stumbled and tripped over a rock, almost faceplanting into the concrete if Alfred hadn't been there to catch her.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded, a little dazed.

Then her emerald eyes lit up. "Alfie! Carry me!"

"W-What?" America stuttered as his face turned red at both the nickname and request.

England hugged his arm again. "So I don't fall! Carry me!"

He didn't have much of an argument and it wasn't like she would even remember this in the morning. Alice was always a blackout drunk. "Okay, okay, fine." She beamed as he turned around and leaned down. "Get on." Alfred easily hoisted her up on his back, she barely weighted anything due to his super strength. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his hair.

The American nation blushed at her closeness, but continued walking toward his apartment. Thankfully it wasn't far from the bar they had come from. It couldn't have been longer than ten minutes before could hear England snoring softly, her grip on him slacking. Alfred sighed again, finally reaching his apartment building, this was always what it turned into.

America had long ago realized his feelings for England. It had been during World War II when he had first accepted it. Perhaps it had been seeing her in the heat of war, bloody and broken, yet still giving those Nazis hell. Maybe it was seeing her as the British Empire, to which the sun never set. Seeing her no longer an older sister but as an ally, as a friend even. She was strong and powerful and even though her empire had lessened and her colonies were gone and no one was really that scared of her anymore, she still very much held the air of an empire. No amount of wars could take that away from her. But Alfred knew in his heart his affections were much older then the most recent World War.

His feelings had evolved now that they weren't in endless wars fighting for their lives and their people. They were no less strong, but somehow more detailed, more domestic. Like how he loved how her hair smelled like strawberries and when she wrote his name in her perfect cursive. He liked her laugh and her smile, even though he didn't get to see and hear them often. He liked being why she was laughing or smiling. He liked her freckles, when he got bored in meetings he'd count them. Once Alice had even let him connect them with a pen, finding constellations on her skin.

The American entered his apartment building and waved at the receptionist on his way to the elevator, tapping the button for the highest floor. All his feeling didn't matter though, because she wouldn't ever love him back. It was clear they were only friends in her eyes and Alfred couldn't blame her for that. Just friends was mostly brought on by the pressure of their so called "Special Relationship". With everything they had gone through, it was stupid for him to harbor any hope that they could be in love and happy. There was no way Alfred would risk their fragile relationship they had worked so hard for just for his fears to be confirmed. He would have to be happy with friends and allies. He wasn't.

America left the elevator on his floor and unlocked his apartment. He set his phone and keys on the table by the door, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He walked down the hall to his bedroom and set Alice gently down. He pulled off her boots and softly untied her pigtails. She always complained about forgetting about taking it down and having dents in her hair. Alfred had tucked her under the covers and turned off the light, ready to retire to the couch for the night when England spoke.

"Alfred?" She asked softly. In the dark America couldn't see her face.

"Yeah?"

"Stay." The Brit murmured. "Please."

He really wanted to, all he wanted to do was to comply to her request and just curl up next to her and hold her in his arms. But he couldn't. "No, I gotta go to bed, you should too. It's late."

"Please stay with me." There was shuffling at the bed and he wasn't sure what she was doing until the American felt a hand grab his. "Don't leave."

America opened his mouth to protest, but just shut it when he couldn't find the right words. He was about to untangle his hand from hers when England suddenly hugged him. Because of their height difference she could easily rest her head on his chest.

"Please don't leave me again." She gasped, he could hear the tears in her voice.

Alfred slowly wrapped his arms around her smaller body, trying to ignore that she was crying again. Crying about him. He ignored the smell of alcohol and how wrong this was. This was the closest he'd ever get to her, he knew. Although he relished in her touch and the feeling of England this close, this gentle, he knew he'd trade all of it for Alice to never cry again, much less over him. He wasn't worth it.

America led her over to the bed, gently ushering them under the covers. Alice clung to him, arms still wrapped around his torso and her face buried in the crook of his neck. She stopped crying after a little while, sleep overtaking her not much longer after that, but Alfred couldn't find it in himself to leave her for the couch. The American simply brushed his fingers through her long hair, enjoying the simple feeling of her laying with him. No arguments or tension or war.

This was wrong and America knew it. He always woke before her when she came home drunk. He would untangle himself from her hug in the morning and creep into the living room and pretend he had spent the night on the couch. England would feel bad, she always apologized for kicking him out of his own bed and making him take care of her. She wouldn't know. America knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help to indulge himself.

He rolled onto his side, still holding her in his arms, and shut his eyes. He had to go to sleep or he would stay up all night, just holding her and brushing her hair.

"'love you." Alice murmured in her sleep. Alfred stiffened, glancing at her and hugging her closer She wasn't saying it to him, he knew. He couldn't torture himself thinking she was saying that to him.

"Love you more." He whispered anyway in the dark, kissing her hair and shutting his eyes. **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well what'd do you wanna do, just leave her by herself?"

America glanced over at England, scolding a man in a poster to have better posture. He looked back at Prussia. "I don't even know where her hotel is."

"Well, Ludwig is gonna kill my awesome ass for being out so late, Francis already left-"

"And I've got Lovi waiting for me." Spain added. The two Europeans both looked back at him.

"That leaves you. You're still sober, too." Spain nodded in agreement a little too much. America knew he shouldn't have agreed to come with them. They were in his country, so he couldn't even drink. He had thought he could do with some socializing, but he just turned into the designated driver and babysitter. But then again, if he wasn't here, who would take care of England? There was no way he'd allow her to go with France or Prussia, even if they weren't drunk.

The American sighed. "I still don't know where her hotel is."

"Just take her back to your place, we don't have any meetings tomorrow anyway so we don't have to get up early." The Spanish nation answered.

"Ja, ja, it'll be fine! Bye!" Prussia was already walking away, tripping on the uneven sidewalk before continuing on his way. Spain smiled and followed, wishing him good luck and goodbye and leaving America standing alone outside the bar. Well, England was still there. He smell the alcohol from there.

"Alice?" He asked, approaching the Brit who was humming to herself. "Hey, you wanna go home now?"

She looked at him and beamed. "Oh, sure!" England walked over to him and took his hand, then leaning on him.

America couldn't help to blush at the sudden closeness, but he just sighed and started walking back toward his apartment. England continued to hold onto him, humming some version of God Save The Queen. This was good, he just hoped he could get her to bed before the other stage of drunk England set in.

There were two ways England acted when she was drunk. One was this, happy and bubbly. It was always a nice change from the angry Brit he knew. America liked seeing her smile like this, but he wished she smiled more when she was sober. The other way was depressed England. Sometime she'd skip over the first one and just go straight into sad, drunk England. She always happened to be sad about him, slumped on the counter and mourning him like he was dead. Sometimes she cried and that was what really broke America's heart.

Right now she was still happy, the smell of rum or maybe whiskey still clinging to her as she swung their hands. Humming to her heart's content and leaning into him as he led her through the city streets. Suddenly, England let out a yelp as she stumbled and tripped over a rock, almost faceplanting into the concrete if Alfred hadn't been there to catch her.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded, a little dazed.

Then her emerald eyes lit up. "Alfie! Carry me!"

"W-What?" America stuttered as his face turned red at both the nickname and request.

England hugged his arm again. "So I don't fall! Carry me!"

He didn't have much of an argument and it wasn't like she would even remember this in the morning. Alice was always a blackout drunk. "Okay, okay, fine." She beamed as he turned around and leaned down. "Get on." Alfred easily hoisted her up on his back, she barely weighted anything due to his super strength. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his hair.

The American nation blushed at her closeness, but continued walking toward his apartment. Thankfully it wasn't far from the bar they had come from. It couldn't have been longer than ten minutes before could hear England snoring softly, her grip on him slacking. Alfred sighed again, finally reaching his apartment building, this was always what it turned into.

America had long ago realized his feelings for England. It had been during World War II when he had first accepted it. Perhaps it had been seeing her in the heat of war, bloody and broken, yet still giving those Nazis hell. Maybe it was seeing her as the British Empire, to which the sun never set. Seeing her no longer an older sister but as an ally, as a friend even. She was strong and powerful and even though her empire had lessened and her colonies were gone and no one was really that scared of her anymore, she still very much held the air of an empire. No amount of wars could take that away from her. But Alfred knew in his heart his affections were much older then the most recent World War.

His feelings had evolved now that they weren't in endless wars fighting for their lives and their people. They were no less strong, but somehow more detailed, more domestic. Like how he loved how her hair smelled like strawberries and when she wrote his name in her perfect cursive. He liked her laugh and her smile, even though he didn't get to see and hear them often. He liked being why she was laughing or smiling. He liked her freckles, when he got bored in meetings he'd count them. Once Alice had even let him connect them with a pen, finding constellations on her skin.

The American entered his apartment building and waved at the receptionist on his way to the elevator, tapping the button for the highest floor. All his feeling didn't matter though, because she wouldn't ever love him back. It was clear they were only friends in her eyes and Alfred couldn't blame her for that. Just friends was mostly brought on by the pressure of their so called "Special Relationship". With everything they had gone through, it was stupid for him to harbor any hope that they could be in love and happy. There was no way Alfred would risk their fragile relationship they had worked so hard for just for his fears to be confirmed. He would have to be happy with friends and allies. He wasn't.

America left the elevator on his floor and unlocked his apartment. He set his phone and keys on the table by the door, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He walked down the hall to his bedroom and set Alice gently down. He pulled off her boots and softly untied her pigtails. She always complained about forgetting about taking it down and having dents in her hair. Alfred had tucked her under the covers and turned off the light, ready to retire to the couch for the night when England spoke.

"Alfred?" She asked softly. In the dark America couldn't see her face.

"Yeah?"

"Stay." The Brit murmured. "Please."

He really wanted to, all he wanted to do was to comply to her request and just curl up next to her and hold her in his arms. But he couldn't. "No, I gotta go to bed, you should too. It's late."

"Please stay with me." There was shuffling at the bed and he wasn't sure what she was doing until the American felt a hand grab his. "Don't leave."

America opened his mouth to protest, but just shut it when he couldn't find the right words. He was about to untangle his hand from hers when England suddenly hugged him. Because of their height difference she could easily rest her head on his chest.

"Please don't leave me again." She gasped, he could hear the tears in her voice.

Alfred slowly wrapped his arms around her smaller body, trying to ignore that she was crying again. Crying about him. He ignored the smell of alcohol and how wrong this was. This was the closest he'd ever get to her, he knew. Although he relished in her touch and the feeling of England this close, this gentle, he knew he'd trade all of it for Alice to never cry again, much less over him. He wasn't worth it.

America led her over to the bed, gently ushering them under the covers. Alice clung to him, arms still wrapped around his torso and her face buried in the crook of his neck. She stopped crying after a little while, sleep overtaking her not much longer after that, but Alfred couldn't find it in himself to leave her for the couch. The American simply brushed his fingers through her long hair, enjoying the simple feeling of her laying with him. No arguments or tension or war.

This was wrong and America knew it. He always woke before her when she came home drunk. He would untangle himself from her hug in the morning and creep into the living room and pretend he had spent the night on the couch. England would feel bad, she always apologized for kicking him out of his own bed and making him take care of her. She wouldn't know. America knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help to indulge himself.

He rolled onto his side, still holding her in his arms, and shut his eyes. He had to go to sleep or he would stay up all night, just holding her and brushing her hair.

"'love you." Alice murmured in her sleep. Alfred stiffened, glancing at her and hugging her closer She wasn't saying it to him, he knew. He couldn't torture himself thinking she was saying that to him.

"Love you more." He whispered anyway in the dark, kissing her hair and shutting his eyes.


	4. A Rooftop Birthday

**Based on some random tumblr prompts, didn't really go anywhere but I gotta get out of this writing hole I've throw myself in.**

 **#31: Birthday Fic**

 **#51: "It's too late for that."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

America was silent on the rooftop, yet the world was so loud around him. A good majority of the world's personifications were below on the ground, enjoying his own birthday party. He could hear their chatter, the drunken laughter or the "oohs" and "ahs" about the constant fireworks. They were an assortment of allies and enemies, most there for something other than him, be it free alcohol or just an excuse to get away.

While the ground chattered, the sky exploded above him. It burst in fireworks of every color, but the red, white, and blue ones were the most common. The artificial colors blocked out the stars and Alfred found himself reminded of the years before commercial firework stores and nationwide celebrations for his silly independence. The birthdays when he was left alone in the woods or his own home with no one but the stars to keep him company. For some reason he wished he could have just one of those quiet birthdays back. He hadn't appreciated them in the moment.

He didn't have to have a big birthday party was what Canada said. He could take a year off from the big celebrations and just have a year to himself. That's what Matthew did every year, only inviting over Alfred for his birthday just a few days earlier. It was always easier to relax when it was just them, burdened by the same heritage, the same histories, the same wars. But America had expectations he had to uphold that his twin was excused from. If he didn't throw a massive party surely half the world would be calling him asking why. It was easier to put on a grin for a night and celebrate his birthday truly on a different night.

"Already hiding? You do know there's a party down there for you, right?" A familiar accent said behind him, hoarse with sickness. America didn't jump, knowing that if anyone could find him it'd be England or Canada, and Matthew was sitting this year's party out.

He turned around anyway, meeting her eyes. Alice looked like hell and it made America's heart ache knowing he was the reason why. She still got sick on his birthday every year. Although now that they were dating, she was determined to attend every party he had anyway, no matter what he told her. Her hair was tied in a bun, messy strands falling down her back anyway as she had given up presentation after about an hour of guests. Her face was flushed with either sickness or the summer heat and her nose was raw from the constant congestion. Although England's eyes still were stubbornly bright. Leave it to her to suffer through whatever sickness she had just to come his birthday party.

Even though he hated that she even forced to herself to attend, he was happy she was here. England had claimed that she was gradually becoming less and less sick as the years passed. It was unbearable in those first years following his independence she said, and now it was just a mild fever cold combination. That gave him some hope for the future, that maybe one day they'd wake up on his birthday and she wouldn't even have a sniffle.

They had already had a few days of peace together before his birthday had rolled around though, and Alice would staying for a good month or two after the party was over. They'd have plenty of time together despite the road block that was the Fourth of July.

No one would know just looking at them how much today had severed their relationship for centuries. What they had screamed at each other on this day over the years, how many tears they both shed about each other today. Those early years were especially hard, the whole month of July was full of grievencies for Alice. But all of that was the past now, there was no point in bringing it up anymore. They had had long, late night talks about everything from the war to the first day those Europeans stepped on his mother's land. They had cried in each other's arms in the dead of the night. They didn't dwell on it, but it no longer was a taboo between them, which America was thankful for. It'd be really hard to not be able to mention about his birthday with his own girlfriend.

Alice didn't hesitate to sit beside him, a water bottle in one hand and a mockingly blue and red striped Kleenex box in the other. She offered the water to him but Alfred shook his head without looking at her again. She uncapped the bottle and drank instead.

"What are you doing up here?" She finally asked gently.

"Counting the seconds 'til they leave." Alfred answered.

"I told you that you didn't have to have a party." Alice reminded, then was cutoff by a coughing fit. America frowned at her.

"I told you you shouldn't be walking around much. You look dead on your feet, honey." He said with disapproval. He pressed his hand to her forehead and felt a wave of heat that rivaled his own Southern summers before she swatted his hand away. 'A mild fever' she claimed, America scoffed to himself.

"I'm fine. God forbid I want to spend my boyfriend's birthday with him." England grumbled.

"I'm more worried about you, my birthday doesn't matter to the point you've got stress yourself. I don't want you passing out or anything." Alfred answered.

"I told you, I'm fine. Are you?" She asked, looked more concerned.

America huffed at her distraction and looked back out to the sky. A particularly big green and red firework burst above the tree tops, catching his attention. "Of course I'm fine, it's my birthday, I'm elated." He answered monotonously.

The English nation scoffed. "I told you that you didn't have to throw a party. Half of these people are only here because their bosses don't want to get on your bad side." Alice told, taking another sip of the water.

"I've got expectations. I'm supposed to throw a big party and be super happy and friendly." America argued.

"You're spending your birthday on your roof." England frowned. She sniffed a few times, trying to breathe, and scooted closer to him. He could feel the fever radiating off her skin.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you want to do?"

"What?" He glanced at her. Her eyes met his with no hesitation.

"What do you want to do? How would you spent this day if you could do it over again? All of that." England asked nonchalantly.

"I dunno, sleep through it all I guess." She looked at him, obviously waiting for a different answer. Alice never did back down when she wanted something. Alfred sighed. "You know my ranch in Montana, the one that's like 30 acres and all isolated and stuff?"

"Yes."

"I think I'd bring you up there with me, go spend a few days, ride some horses and just sit around." America answered melancholically.

"Forget about the rest of the world for a bit."

"Yeah. Then, tonight, we could sit on the roof of the barn and there wouldn't be any fireworks unless we set them off. It'd just be a clear sky with a bunch of stars." Alfred said.

"We should do that then." Alice murmured.

"It's too late for that." America frowned, glancing at her.

The smaller nation had a mischievous smile. She pulled her phone from her jeans pocket and opened it, scrolling through the home screen until she found whatever she was looking for. He tried to see what she was doing, but she held the phone at the perfect angle to hide it from him. After a few minutes and some typing, Alice turned the screen toward him.

"Your birthday isn't over yet, go pack a bag." She said.

"You bought plane tickets?" Alfred asked in confusion.

"Two, one way to Helena, Montana, leaving in about two hours. If we leave now then we can make it pretty easily." The Brit answered, pocketing her phone. "I don't have much to pack up, I haven't really gone through my suitcase since I got here."

"Alice, we can't just leave-"

She scoffed. "We're hiding on the roof, Alfred. You know they'll all just leave whenever they want."

"But-" America stopped as she took his hand. He was reminded of her health with her too warm hand in his.

"It's your birthday, love. You should spend it how you want to." England smiled and climbed to her feet, tugging on his arm gently. "Come on now, we've got a plane to catch."

Alfred was silent for a moment, then he smiled and stood. "Have I ever told you you're the most amazing girlfriend ever?"

The shorter blond smirked as he gave her a quick kiss to her burning forehead. "Well, when you say that-" She punctuated her comment with another coughing fit. England scowled and grabbed her tissue box.

"But you're taking a nap on the way there, don't need you coughing up anymore blood." He reminded.

"I haven't coughed up any blood since 1945, I told you, I'm fine!" Alice exclaimed, glaring at him with fake irritation. America just laughed and kissed her head again.

 **I like to imagine America doesn't really like all the attention all the time. Sometimes he'd really just rather get away with someone he loves.**


End file.
